


Late night secrets

by FreyaVenus



Category: The Brave (TV 2017)
Genre: 1x04 onwards, Eavesdropping, F/M, continuation of an episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-02 09:21:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12723861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyaVenus/pseuds/FreyaVenus
Summary: After the events of 1x04 Patricia stumbles upon Dalton and Jaz.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! I hope you enjoy this.

Patricia walked around the base, studying the little details that surrounded her. No one knew this team like she did and yet she felt like they only let her see so much. It was Dalton’s idea to regroup and get some rest. Her flight out was tomorrow and with Nate in a stable condition she did not have anything pressing to take care of. She was not covered in sweat and blood anymore since Jaz graciously allowed her to use the shower first.

She watched the team, just hours ago they were in a fire fight and now they were lounging around like they had spent the day having fun instead of risking their lives. Maybe this was necessary for them to operate on the level that they do. After all, if they could not move on from every mission they would not be as good as she knew they were.  
Dinner consisted of protein bars and oddly enough French toasts. She could feel how restrained they were being around her so, as soon as she had dinner she excused herself and right on cue she heard shouts and laughter. She could not help but roll her eyes. 

Hours later, the noise from the kitchen had died down and the lights along the hallway were turned off. She heard doors closing and assumed everyone had gone to sleep. She lay in the darkness, feeling restless and unable to sleep. Maybe it was because of the kind of day she had, maybe it was because she was in the same place her son died or maybe she was too tired and unable to sleep. After tossing and turning some more she finally gave up and decided to see if there was anything to eat. 

She carefully and silently made her way to the kitchen, just because she could not sleep did not mean she should wake everyone else up. After everything that happened today, they deserved their rest. She was surprised to find a light still on in the kitchen. Just as she was about to move toward it she heard a voice and for some reason she stopped. She did not intend to eavesdrop but here she was listening in on a conversation while staying strategically hidden behind a wall. 

She moved a little closed to make out the words and found a convenient hole in the wall that allowed her to watch what was happening. She was surprised to see Dalton sat on the kitchen table with his shirt off, and Jaz standing in front of him, very much in his personal space but he seemed to not mind it. She saw Jaz run her hands up and down his chest a couple of times until he caught her hand in his. She could not see his expression but based on the expression Jaz was wearing she was not pleased with what she was seeing. 

“You’re so stupid,” Jaz said as she freed her hand from his. She lay her hand flat on his chest.

“Jaz,” Dalton reprimanded lazily. “I’m fine, really.” He reassured her.

His words however seemed to have no effect on her. 

“How do you know? You were shot and you didn’t even let McG check you properly. I swear your huge ego is going to get you killed, Top,” she scolded. 

“Not ego, confidence. I know I’m fine. I’ve been shot at before you know, at least this time I had a vest. The bruises will fade in a couple of days and I’ll be good as new,” he tried convincing her.

“Okay,” she replied in a way that made it apparent that it was anything but, as she stared at his chest.

She handed him back his shirt as she turned around to face the sink. She grabbed two glasses and filled it with water. 

“Jaz,” Dalton drawled out. 

“I’m going to bed. It’s been a long day,” she said as she left a glass next to him on the table he was sat on.

“Come here,” he said as he reached out for her. 

Patricia could see the indecision on her face and she briefly wondered if this is something that happened often between the two. 

Jaz reached out and allowed Dalton to pull her into a hug. She couldn’t make out what was being said after. He spoke to her softly and she watched as the tension that was in the snipers shoulder eased away. By the time she pulled back from the hug she was smiling softly at him. 

“I still think you’re stupid,” Jaz said playfully. Daltons laughs at that. She watches as they clean up the kitchen, laughing with each other. They seemed so carefree and even though she has known Dalton for years she is surprised by this side of him.

Finally, she realises that they are about to head towards their rooms and would have to pass by her. She makes a move to go back into her room when she heard Dalton say, “No, not yet.”

She turned around out of curiousity. 

“It’s late and if we fall asleep Preach is going to do more than just give me knowing looks and I’ll be relentlessly teased by McG. The new guy might even join in the fun. It’ll be annoying,” she complained but there was no real conviction in her voice. 

“Just five minutes, Jaz” he convinced. 

She sighed but nodded. 

“If I fall asleep, you have to wake me up,” she said a little more serious than she had been earlier. 

“I promise.”

Patricia watched as they both laid down on the pull out couch. After some shuffling about, Dalton spooned Jaz and they both looked really happy with the situation. She could see them talking but she could no longer hear anything. Deciding that she had seen enough she headed by to bed. 

 

The next morning she was the first to wake. She checked on Nate and went to look for breakfast. The couch was empty but the throw that had doubled as a blanket was still there, unfolded along with a pillow. 

When she was halfway through breakfast Dalton joined her. 

“Are you ready to go home?” he asked after making some small talk. 

“Yes I am,” she replied and he smiled. 

“Well then, let’s get you to the helicopter.”

 

She watched the team grow smaller until she could no longer see them from the helicopter. Nate was strapped in beside her, sat in silence. She rested her head against the head rest and sighed, ‘Jaz and Dalton, this could get complicated’ she thought to herself.


	2. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time it's McG who catches a glimpse of Jaz and Dalton in a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. I'm sorry it's been so long but I've decided to add more chapters to this story. I hope you like it.

Joseph McGuire was many things including a lover of food. Which explained why instead of engaging in conversation at the dinner table he was eating a kebab, with both hands. In his defence he was trying to keep everything rolled together. It always tasted better when you ate it as they made it. So what if a little chilli yogurt sauce ran down his hands, or if some of it smeared around the corners of his mouth. It was all worth it for the satisfaction of a good meal. 

Unfortunately Preach and Jaz did not seem to share the same idea as they stared at him. When he did nothing to change the way he was eating they looked away in disgust. Top was sat a couple of feet away from the table on the couch, in front of a computer. He did not know what was going on. But he would most likely side with Preach and Jaz, so McG turned back to his food and tuned out the conversation. 

It was working pretty well until he heard Jaz raise her voice. Now while she does not hesitate to tell anyone off it was not common for her to raise her voice. 

“What happened?” McG asked with a mouth full of bread and meat.

“Swallow your damn food,” Preach chastised. 

“Sorry,” he said quickly swallowing the food. He then asked them again.

Instead of an answer, Jaz stared him down like somehow he had offended her. 

He raised his eyebrows at her hoping to convey his question. That she would tell him what had happened but instead Preach stepped in cleared things up. 

“Amir, was talking about how sensitive the situation can become. when dealing with religious extremist,” he supplied. 

“Oh.”

“Yeah and Jaz doesn’t necessarily agree. That’s all,” Preach concluded easily. 

“Okay,” he said and went back to his meal. 

“Okay?” Jaz asked, clearly annoyed. “Do you not have an opinion about this?”

“Not really.”

“Okay, I am going to bed now,” Jaz announced as she angrily left the table and walked back towards her room. 

“I don’t understand what just happened. Did I say something wrong?” Amir asked.

“No, you’re welcome to share your opinions. Don’t worry about tonight. She’ll be fine tomorrow,” Dalton spoke for the first time since dinner. 

Their team leader was always the silent type but given the situation it was no wonder that he chose to step in. It was important for all of them to have a good relationship. Out there their lives depended on one another and in here, they were the closest thing to a family. Arguing and teasing is what they did best in their down time but this was more than an argument. 

Amir and Preach nodded at Dalton’s words. They continued where they left off except now thwy were talking about how important it is to have faith in God. McG was a believer of science and medicine, but he has prayed to a higher power when in need of comfort. He had no idea if God was even real but he could see what people needed the guiding principles of a religion. 

Having finished his dinner, he looked around base. He had nothing to contribute to Amir and Preach’s conversation and Dalton seemed to be leaving as well. He watched their commanding officer bid everyone a good night before deciding that Preach was being a little too preachy. His full stomach meant he was ready for bed. 

He bade Amir and Preach goodnight and walked towards his room. As he passed Jaz’s room he found it strange that her door was ajar. He was about to knock on it when he heard his name. 

“Do you trust McG?” Dalton asked. 

“Yes, of course,” she huffed angrily. “I don’t understand what you’re trying to do.”

“What about Preach? Do you trust him?” he asked unfazed by her annoyance. 

‘Yes.” She gritted out. 

“And me, Jaz? Do you trust me?” he asked with a little more intensity. 

“Yes,” she breathed out. 

A brief silence followed her answer. McG knew that it was his cue to leave them alone but instead he peeked into her room. 

They were facing each other at the foot of her bed. He watched silently as she turned to walk away from Top when his hand grabbed hers. He watched Top pull her close to him and she did not resist it. 

“I need you to trust that I know what I’m doing. I trust Amir and I need you to place your trust in my confidence.”

“I never doubted you,” she defended. 

“You question his presence, admit that you do not trust him. It’s the same thing Jaz,” he explained. “Out there we risk our lives and we trust the team to have our back. It keeps us alive.”

“I know. I don’t appreciate you patronising me like this,” she said as she lightly shoved Top in the chest with her palm. 

Once again before she could get too far he pulls her close by her arm. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to,” he apologises easily. 

She does not look convinced but she does not move away from him. 

“I’ll speak to Amir tomorrow, assure him that I meant to harm.”

“Thank you,” Dalton said as he rested his forehead against hers. 

“I can’t promise to like him but I will work with him.”

“That’s all that I ask.”

“Okay, I can do that,” she confirms. 

Top takes a step back but his hand lingers on her neck. 

“Give him some time. I’m sure you’d grow to like him,” he says easily. 

McG could see her clam up as soon as the words left his mouth. 

“Doubt it,” she said as she walked towards the head of her bed. This time Top did not stop her. 

“Accepting him doesn’t mean you’re being disloyal to Elijah, Jaz.”

McG was shocked that Top would mention it. It was the truth and sure, maybe she needed to hear it but he surely would not have the guts to say that to her. Top was braver than he thought. 

“Don’t. We agreed to never talk about him remember?” she snapped. 

“I remember, but you need to know this.”

“I do, but I don’t like it,” she confessed. 

“Take the time you need to come to terms with this and remember if you need to talk, I’ll be right here.”

Jaz nodded.

“Okay then, goodnight Jaz.”

Before he could move from his position Jaz stopped him. 

“Wait. Do you think you could stay the night?” asked softly. 

McG’s eyebrows shot up at the question. His surprise amplified when he heard Top agree. He tried peeking inside but since Top moved he had lost his visual. He heard the rustling of clothes but he could not hear any conversation between the two. 

When he decided to leave he heard Jaz speak again. 

“Please lock the door, the last thing I need is for someone to come barging in.”

“Who barges into your room?” he asked sounding appalled. 

“McG when he discovers a new protein bar flavour," she explained. or when he needs to talk about how ‘preachy’ Preach is being,” she said with a chuckle. 

“Does sound like him,” he agreed. McG felt a little self-conscious standing outside her room right now, spying on her.

With that last thought he walks away from her room and a few seconds later he hears the door shut. 

Later in the night as he lay in bed in wondered if this what was Preach was trying to convey with his weird looks whenever he caught a glimpse of Jaz and Top together. This was certainly strange. Someday he’ll get the chance to tease the both of them but for now he intends to keep this intel to himself.


End file.
